


Vantage Point

by Narina



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [15]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Ferris Wheels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22913611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narina/pseuds/Narina
Summary: They're on a mission but why not have some fun?
Relationships: Jesmin Tainer/Myri Antilles
Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621315
Kudos: 1
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2020





	Vantage Point

“Hey, look at that!”

Jesmin turned around against her better judgement. They were on a mission, they had a goal and Myri’s enthusiastic voice didn’t really fit into the situation. At first, she had trouble figuring out what her girlfriend meant. 

“Are you serious?” she asked then, staring at the giant Ferris wheel. “We’re not here for fun.”

“Come on.” Myri pouted and Jesmin cursed the effect that always had on her. If someone in her childhood had told her she would one day date the daughter of the legendary Wedge Antilles, she would have laughed. Yet here they were, gathering information for their commanders and walking towards the centre of the amusement park. 

“I still think it’s a bad idea,” she tried to say but Myri was stubborn and the warm hand in her own felt too good to say no. 

“Just see it this way,” Myri said as they stepped into the small cabin. “We can watch the entire area from up there. We can have fun and focus on our mission.”

Jesmin sighed, letting Myri pull her into a deep kiss. “You always know how to make me agree to your crazy plans.”

Myri laughed, sitting back and handing her macrobinoculars. “I do my best. Now come here,” she added, opening her arms for a hug. Maybe crazy plans weren’t always bad.


End file.
